The Colonial Space Administration
The Colonial Space Administration (CSA) is the largest branch of the Colonial Administration, a multi-world government that rose to power in 2097 CE. It is an evolution of the United Nations and has experienced a grand expansion into the Milky Way Galaxy over the past few centuries. As of 2381, they are waging a decades-long against the Entente, and are beginning to show signs of desperation. History of the CSA In the middle of the 21st-century, President of the United States Daniel Spencer ambitiously set forth goals in colonial colonization, championing the message that Human destiny was in the stars. Credited as a major cause for the formation of the CSA, Spencer died before seeing his dream of a powerful and united Earth government. After spreading to nearby solar systems, the CSA stopped expanding for a period of time, in order to reinforce and develop the Celestial Interior. While the CSA spent its time and resources on fostering productive colonies, private agencies took the wheel and continued to spread, leaving the CSA to catch up. By 2170, a "space race" of sorts was established. Private forces worked in competition with the CSA to settle more worlds by the end of the century. While it was mostly for fun and the benefit of Humanity, remnants of the Divine Sword faction used the race to show a widening rift between the government and its people, thus organizing the Insurgency. This race was also the reason that Vesuvia was so recklessly settled. By 2215, the CSA had begun to witness its first attempts at planetary secession. Insurgent forces grew in number via propaganda, but had not yet pursued violence. After the CSA denied secession rights, the Insurgency began to show force, albeit limited and hesitant. In 2247, another wave of massive expansion was taking place. While the CSA did not encounter the Entente until the 2360s, they did occasionally come into contact with pirates. The Insurgency continued to grow steadily, and began openly attacking and seceding from the CSA in 2293. When the Entente was encountered, war broke out and Humanity quickly began to produce weapons and troops to fight off their new and powerful enemies. Government The Colonial Administration is the governing body of the CSA, and relies on a series of councils to accurately represent the concerns of the people, as well as introducing possible solutions. One of these councils consists of leading experts in all fields to offer recommendations and issues for voting, while another is made up of representatives from each colony. Voting takes place directly with citizens, who cast their choices at local voting kiosks. Council members are monitored by artificial intelligences that ensure fairness, accountability, and look for corruption, of which the punishment is death. Marvolo Angelico abolished all councils with force after taking power, leading a new council of military governors and war officers who then decided with unilateral power on which directions to take. Branches "CSA" is typically used as a blanket term, as the actual empire consists of many branches. Colonial Administration The Colonial Administration is the legal and governing body of the CSA. Lawyers, government workers, and many civilians work as part of the CA. Colonial Oversight Colonial Oversight is the CSA's intelligence agency, working very closely with the Colonial Military on internal and external affairs of all kinds. They pursue new technologies as well. Echo Legion, Omega Division, and others all work closely with Colonial Oversight. Snow Birds are trained, handled, and assigned by Colonial Oversight, despite their clear military roles. Colonial Military The Colonial Military consists of the CSA Navy and Army, of which marines, infantrymen, and everyone else in the military answer to. Category:Empires